lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShadeTheNarwhal/A Goodbye To LEGO Dimensions
Hello everyone. It's me, Shade. Before I write this blog post, I would like to clarify that I am not resigning from my job as a moderator on here, nor am I leaving any of the wikis or Discord servers in the "LMMCU Community", which is what I'm calling LMMCU, LD Customs and this wiki. This is merely a post to remember the joys that LEGO Dimensions has sparked and the friendships that it unknowingly formed. It all started in April of 2015. My best friend and I were looking on the Wii U eShop, ready to spend some newly acquired money. We liked LEGO games at the time, so, once we got bored, we just searched it up. We stumbled across LEGO Batman 3, LEGO Marvel Superheroes, and LEGO Dimensions. I had purchased the first two, but neither of us had heard of the third one. What could this mysterious game be? We booted up the trailer for the game. The very first one had popped up on our screen, the one featuring Joel McHale interacting with Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf. We instantly noticed that this was no ordinary LEGO game, no, it appeared to be a crossover. Our excitement was boosted even further as a sneak peek of the Wicked Witch and Marty McFly, which really appealed to my friend, flashed on the screen at the end. And finally, at the end of October, I had finally obtained the Starter Pack. I spent about an hour building the Toy Pad alongside my mother and sister, and then we played. It was... amazing. Fascinating. A LEGO Toys-To-Life crossover game? That concept had four of my favourite things at the time fused into one perfect being, like the eggs and savoury filling forming a universal quiche. The first pack that I had ever gotten was the Doctor Who Level Pack, a gift for my birthday. I was a gigantic fan of Doctor Who at that moment. The level obviously satisfied me, and The Doctor is, to this day, one of my favourite LEGO Dimensions characters ever. The next pack was Wicked Witch. Legolas, Unikitty and Eris followed afterwards. Currently, I have about 30 different characters, which may become 31 soon on my birthday as I have asked for the Beetlejuice Fun Pack. But the game is, ironically, my least favourite thing about everything LD related. Sure, the game is amazing and underrated, but what truly inspired me to be writing this blog post is the wonderful community that it had spawned. Hundreds of brilliant people gathered around, impacted by the game, and decided to make their own beautiful creations. This wiki, Battle of the Figures, LD Customs, LMMCU, etc. are all due to the love that fans have had for a video game series. I've made a lot of friendships due to all of these, as you all know. GT, Miles, Trail, Quinn, Kid, Searing, Pix, Trig, Dap, Sky, Monkey and more would not be friends with each other if this wiki had not come into existence. I've even brought a few friends into LMMCU. A lot of Discord servers, wikis, Chatango rooms (as if people still use these, right guys?) and more were created due to this game. Hundreds of projects, from LEGO Dimensions Ultimate to The LEGO Blazer Movie to Game Breaker to Press Start to my very own Malevolence would not have come into creation if we had not been graced with this game. And it's evident that, judging by everyone's creativity here, we all have very bright futures. Specifically Trig and I, with stuff like Venture, Metaworld, The Other World and Project: Star. What I would really like to do is thank every user who has ever been to anything in the LMMCU Community. I'd like to thank Warner Bros. Games, TT Games, LEGO, Arthur Parsons and every other company/person that worked on this game or the franchises within it. All of you have so much love and creativity and devotion that, even when LEGO Dimensions is ending, I can't help but smile. Sincerely, your schwiftiest narwhal king... Shade. Category:Blog posts